Dancing Earth
by Artemis Luna Diana
Summary: AliaSailor Earth joins the gang. An evil villian follows in her wake. Who is it? What do they want? And what's a 'spirit stone? - ON HOLD -
1. Prologue

Title: Dancing Earth   
Type: new senshi   
Rating: PG   
Author: Artemis Luna Diana   
E-mail: artemislunadiana@yahoo.com   
Home Page: http://www.caspermon.com   
  
**********************************************************************************************   
  
This is the Prologue of my story. Which is kind of funny since I am writing it after I have   
finished the third chapter. Weird, huh? ANYWAY! I won't keep you any longer, you may read   
the story to your hearts content!   
  
Oh yeah, I don't own Sailor Moon, yada yada yada...   
  
**********************************************************************************************   
  
{Silver Millennium}   
  
"Prince Endymion," the servant spoke softly, "Princess Alia is here to see you."   
  
Prince Endymion looked up, "Show her in."   
  
"Yes, Your Highness."   
  
A young woman walked into the room, her light green hair swaying as she walked. A small bit   
was pulled back into a tight braid, while the rest hung free. She was petite, only 5'1". Her   
blazing green eyes met his gaze instantly and he smiled. She wore a sea-green dress with a   
gold sash. Her step was light and full of life.   
  
She sat down beside him and took his hand. "How are you my dear brother?"   
  
"Quite well my dear sister," he mocked.   
  
Her soft laughter filled the room. "I can see that you still have your humor, even though   
you no longer have your heart."   
  
"That is because my heart is happy right where it is."   
  
"I know," she said with a smile.   
  
"Is your heart happy?"   
  
"Quite so, he is coming tonight!"   
  
His deep laughter filled the room. "I know, who do you think arranged it?"   
  
"You are my favorite brother!" she grabbed him in a tight embrace and placed a kiss on his   
cheek.   
  
"Ha! I am your only brother!"   
  
"And I love you all the more for it!"   
  
*********************************************************************************************   
  
{present day}   
  
Alia's eyes snapped open. She had dreamed about him again. Her brother. "Mamoru..." she   
whispered softly.   
  
"Alia?" a deep voice asked.   
  
"Yes, Ival?"   
  
"Did you dream about him again?"   
  
"No, this was about my brother."   
  
"Your dreams of him are becoming more frequent. Perhaps he is not dead."   
  
"Ival, though I might wish it to be true, he and our parents died in a car crash when we were   
both young." Alia turned and looked out the window of the plane. "Is Shawn still sleeping?"   
  
"No, he has gone to the restroom," Ival gave a little laugh, "The plane ride has...made   
him...ill."   
  
Alia smiled, "We are almost to Tokyo."   
  
"I can't believe they expect us to perform tomorrow! We have been on this plane for almost   
18 hours! I am not happy about dancing in this condition. We will not be able to give as   
good a performance as I would like."   
  
"You never know, we might give the performace of our lives because we know we are tired."   
  
"I'm glad you find it amusing."   
  
Alia's laughter filled the plane causing heads to turn and smiles to appear. Shawn walked   
unsteadly down the aile and sat down next to Ival.   
  
"Are you okay, Shawn?" Alia asked.   
  
"Not really..."   
  
"We are almost there, buddy," Ival said comfortingly.   
  
"In Tokyo, your destiny awaits," a small feminine voice said.   
  
"Rose, what can we expect?"   
  
"The unexpected," a small masculine voice said.   
  
"Alex, must you always be so vague?" Shawn asked.   
  
"Of course he does," Rose responded with a smile.   
  
*********************************************************************************************   
  
Well...what did you think?!   
  
E-mail me! I crave attention!   
  
Thanks to Andrea for posting my little fic! And thanks to everyone who is reading this as   
well as the story!   
  
Don't forget to visit my totally awsome site! http://www.caspermoon.com   
  
~Artemis Luna Diana~ 


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Dancing Earth   
Type: new senshi   
Rating: PG   
Author: Artemis Luna Diana   
E-mail: artemislunadiana@yahoo.com   
Home Page: http://www.caspermoon.com   
  
**********************************************************************************************   
  
This story is about the discovery of Sailor Earth. If you don't like reading "extra senshi"   
stories...STOP NOW! I thought my idea was kind of cool, so I wrote it down and here ya go!   
NOW READ THE STORY!   
  
Oh yeah, I don't own Sailor Moon, yada yada yada....   
  
**********************************************************************************************   
  
Five friends walked down a busy sidewalk laughing and talking. The easy compainonship showed a   
strong bond between them. Two blondes led the group. One had her long hair pulled into a bun   
on either side of her head. She was wearing a light pink turtle-neck sleeveless shirt, khakis   
shorts, white socks, and light pink hitops. The other blond had part of her hair pulled back   
in a red ribbon. She was wearing a skin-tight white turtle-neck shirt with short sleeves, a   
short orange skirt, white socks, and orange hitops. Directly behind the two blondes were the   
remaining three friends. One had waist length black hair that hung freely. She wore a red   
short sleeve shirt, blue jean shorts, red socks, and black hitops. Another had short blue   
hair and was wearing a long sleeve light blue shirt that hung loose on her petite frame. The   
shirt was complemented by a pair of baggy white jeans and white running shoes. The last of the   
group had her brown hair pulled back in a ponytail that reached just beyond her shoulders. She   
was wearing a green tank-top, blue jean shorts, white socks, and green hitops.   
  
The blondes carried bags that spoke of numerous stops and multiple purchases. The friends had   
just reached an alley when they heard a scream coming from within. They immediately turned   
into the alley and raced towards the scream...and then stopped abruptly.   
  
A petite young woman about 5'1", the same age or a little younger than the friends, was   
throwing a huge guy over her shoulder. "How dare you try to rob me!" she yelled at the   
battered attempted robber. The man stumbled to his feet and ran past the girls out of the   
alley. The girl turned towards the friends and the five got their first good look at her. She   
had long light green hair with a small portion pulled back in a tight braid, tan skin, and   
blazing green eyes. She wore a green spagetti strapped shirt with a large gold butterfly on   
it, a pair of dark blue jean shorts, and green platforms with gold butterflies on the heels   
that matched her shirt. She picked up a black dance bag before giving the five a questioning   
look.   
  
"We heard a scream and came to help," the black-haired girl explained.   
  
The stranger smiled, "Thank you," she said sincerely, "My name is Alia, Alia Kanzaki."   
  
"The dancer?!" all the girls exclaimed except the blonde with her hair in buns.   
  
"Yep, that's me," Alia said smiling.   
  
"My name is Ami and these are my friends, Usagi, Minako, Rei, and Makoto."   
  
"Are you really a famous dancer?" Usagi asked.   
  
Alia laughed. "Here if you don't believe me, come see the show tonight," Alia said and reached   
into her back pocket, "I've been trying to figure out who to give these to," she pulled out a   
stack of tickets and pressed them into Usagi's hand, "There are six, can you find another   
friend to go along?"   
  
Rei grabbed the tickets out of Usagi's hands, "Front row seats!" she screached.   
  
"They give the dancers tickets for friends and family," Alia explained.   
  
"Don't you have someone else you'd rather give the tickets to?" Makoto asked.   
  
"I don't have any family and all my friends are the other dancers," she said with a touch of   
sadness.   
  
A door opened into the alley and a woman with flaming red hair and glasses poked her head out.   
Her eyes searched the alley before resting on Alia. "Alia, rehearsal has already begun!"   
  
"Coming, Ms. Umbri!" Alia called before turning to her new friends, "I'll see you tonight at   
the show!" she said smiling before turning and running through the open door. Ms. Umbri shook   
her head before closing the door.   
  
"To be a famous dancer," Minako sighed.   
  
"Front row seats!" Rei yelled.   
  
"Hey, guys, who exactly is she?" Usagi asked.   
  
"Usagi!" they all exclaimed.   
  
***********************************************************************************************   
  
The five sat in a coffee shop above the Crown Arcade. Usagi, Makoto, and Minako were drinking   
shakes while Rei and Ami waited for their orders. Usagi finshed her drink just as Rei and Ami's   
orders arrived.   
  
"So who is she?" Usagi asked impatiently.   
  
"Alia is all the rage now. Her popularity stretches from the Americas through Europe to here   
in Japan. Her dancing is considered one-of-a-kind. People pay a lot of money to see her. Those   
tickets she gave us are probably worth over 1200000 yen each," Ami said and Usagi's mouth   
dropped open.   
  
"Even if you have the money to buy the tickets, the show always seems to be sold out," Minako   
added.   
  
"That's because a lot of dignitaries buy whole blocks of seats," Rei explained.   
  
"I'm surprised you haven't heard of her," Makoto said.   
  
"Well, Mamoru and I have been spending a lot of time together, and I was grounded last month,"   
Usagi said with a guilty laugh.   
  
"I bet Mamoru has heard of her," Rei accused.   
  
"We've got an extra ticket, Usagi, why don't you invite Mamoru to come?" Minako held out two   
tickets to Usagi.   
  
"Okay!" Usagi grabbed the tickets, jumped up and ran out of the shop in the direction of   
Mamoru's apartment.   
  
The four girls laughed. Makoto stopped laughing first and looked kind of puzzled. "What's up,   
Mako-chan?" Minako asked concerned.   
  
"It's something Alia said. I didn't know she had lost her family," Makoto said.   
  
"Yeah," Rei said.   
  
"I knew about it," Ami said softly.   
  
"What happened to her?" Minako asked.   
  
"She was born in Japan and lived here till her parents and older brother died in a car crash.   
She was taken to the United States when it was discovered that she could dance.... Someone   
once asked her if she could remember her family and she said she could only remember her   
brother and then burst into tears."   
  
"She must have been very close to him," Rei whispered.   
  
"To lose your whole family and then be taken to another country away from everything you   
know... how horrible," Minako said softly.   
  
Makoto looked down at her watch, "We'd better go if we want to be at the show on time."   
  
The four girls were subdued as they left the shop and headed towards the concert hall where   
Alia would dance.   
  
***********************************************************************************************   
  
Mamoru and Usagi met the girls in front of the concert hall and the six entered the building   
together. People stood in long lines hoping someone wouldn't show and a seat would be free.   
They walked to the ticket taker and gave him their tickets.   
  
"You're Alia's guests!" he exclaimed, "Akari, take these people to the front row!"   
  
Fans looked upon them with envy as they were led to the front row. They had extrememly good   
seats. Nothing blocked their view of the dancers. They cheered and applauded as numerous   
dancers crossed the floor. Finally it was time for Alia's solo.   
  
A spotlight shone down on her and she lifted her head to glance heavenward and whisper   
something before beginning to dance. "I can dance, Mamoru. Will you watch me?" Mamoru's   
eyes widened in surprise.   
  
~FLASHBACK BEGINS~   
  
"Look Mamoru! I can dance!"   
  
Little Mamoru laughed as he watched a younger girl with long light green hair, with a small   
portion pulled into a tight braid, dance gracefully in front of him. "You're the best dancer   
in the whole world!"   
  
The girl stopped dancing and smiled at him, "As long as you think so Mamoru, I will be!"   
  
~FLASHBACK ENDS~   
  
Mamoru was puzzled by the memory. 'Who was the girl? Was it Alia? If it was Alia, who was she   
to him?'   
  
Alia finished her solo and the lights on the floor went out before coming back on to reveal   
that two additional dancers had joined her and they danced together.   
  
The two dancers were both male. One had shoulder length silver hair and was about 5'7". The   
other had short brown hair and was about 5'9". They were both HOT! Usagi leaned over to Minako   
and asked who they were. Minako whispered, "They are Alia's partners, Shawn Flanagan and Ival   
Karsavina. The one with the silver hair is Shawn. Aren't they dreamy?"   
  
Every dancer was a part of the finale; it featured four main dancers. Alia, Shawn, Ival, and   
the popular French dancer Melissa Chelle. The audience erupted into applause as they ended the   
number with a series of rapid foutes.   
  
Mamoru, Ami, Rei, and Makoto left immediately as they all had to hurry home for various   
reasons. However, Usagi and Minako decided to stay so they could see Alia again.   
  
After the audience had cleared, Alia, Shawn, and Ival all emerged from backstage. Alia spotted   
them immediately and waved enthusistically.   
  
"Hey, Alia!" Usagi and Minako chorused and walked toward the three dancers.   
  
"Hey! I want you to meet my two best friends, Shawn and Ival. Guys, this is Usagi and Minako.   
I met them today in the alley. They were coming to my rescue." She grinned.   
  
"You were being rescued? Alia was a damsel in distress?" Ival burst into uncontrollable   
laughter. "I would have loved to have seen it!" His voice had a very pleasing quality. It was   
deep and contained a slight Eastern European accent.   
  
"Ival," Shawn said as he placed a hand upon his friend's shoulder, "You are asking for an   
early death." His voice was also deep and seemed to caress the words he spoke. He had a thick   
Irish accent.   
  
Minako was ready to swoon at the sound of their voices. "How did you all meet?" she asked   
breathlessly.   
  
Her question forestalled Ival's immenient demise and the three grinned in memory.   
  
"We met in New York City. There was a dance company sponsering a festival of sorts in which   
dancers from all over the world came to learn and dance," Ival stated.   
  
"Dancers only," Shawn added with a relish.   
  
"We ended up in the same group to learn a Russian folkdance," Alia explained.   
  
"It was the only time I've ever seen Shawn flustered," Ival chuckled. "He just couldn't seem   
to get the steps right."   
  
"Alia, of course, had no problems."   
  
"Why should I? I'm way better than you two," Alia declared.   
  
"That's why you fell on your butt in rehearsal today," Shawn said bursting her bubble and the   
three laughed.   
  
"How long ago was that?" Usagi asked.   
  
"Hmmmm..... let's do some quick math, if I am 16, and Ival and Shawn are 17 and 18   
respectively, and the festival was held in ...."   
  
"1991," Shawn supplied.   
  
"And I was 7 at the time .... we have know each other ......"   
  
"9 years," Ival said amused by Alia's roundabout way of figuring.   
  
"You went to a 'dancers only' festival when you were seven?!?" Minako asked shocked.   
  
"I was five when I left Japan. I was sent to New York City to train and I spent a year there;   
then I moved to Montreal, Canada for three months and then Paris, France till I went back to   
NYC for the festival."   
  
"What did you do after that?" Minako asked enthralled.   
  
"While we were at the festival, we became good friends, and for fun we performed a dance for   
some of the other dancers," Alia began.   
  
"Well, unbeknowst to us, one of our instructors walked in and watched too. The instructor then   
went to all of our teachers and told them to train the three of us together," Ival explained.   
  
"We got sent to Poland," Alia said sourly.   
  
"Apparently, people think we look good together," Shawn said acting completely bemused by the   
whole situation.   
  
"We studied in Poland for three years before moving to London, England for a year," Ival   
continued as if the other two had never said anything.   
  
"It was completely pointless," Shawn said still irritated by it.   
  
"It was a waste of time and we were glad to leave," Ival confirmed, "We then moved to Vienna,   
Austria where we stayed two and a half years. Our last move was to New York City."   
  
"We finally found a teacher we liked," Shawn said happily.   
  
"Ms. Umbri is a jewel," Alia grinned.   
  
"No one knows yet but she is moving here to Tokyo and when she does, we are coming with her,"   
Ival said, for some reason he trusted the two girls.   
  
"Really?" Minako squeaked.   
  
"Yep --" Ival was cut off by a piercing scream.   
  
The conversation stopped abrubtly. Ival turned to Minako and Usagi, "Go get help," he told   
them and ran in the direction of the scream with Shawn and Alia close behind.   
  
Minako looked at Usagi; they both felt the presence of some new monster. Usagi grinned and   
nodded. A quick glance around the room revealed they were alone.   
  
"Moon Eternal, Make-up!"   
  
"Venus Crystal Power, Make-up!"   
  
Sailors Venus and Moon stood where the two girls had been. "Here we come to save the day!"   
Sailor Moon sang and the girls ran towards the scream. They burst into the room to find a   
large tenticled, plant-like monster standing over Melissa Chelle.   
  
"Give me your spirit stone!" the monster roared and wrapped its tenticles around Melissa's   
arms and legs, lifting her off the ground. The monster lined their mouths up. It opened its   
horrible jaws and released energy into the screaming dancer's mouth causing a shimmering stone   
to appear before the now unconcious dancer's lips.   
  
The stone wasn't round; it was a 1/2" by 1/2" cube that sparkled with a low amount of energy.   
Sailors Venus and Moon snapped out of their shock when they saw the stone appear. "Moon Tiara   
Action!" The attack cut all the tenticles holding Melissa and the monster jumped back in   
surprise. Melissa fell gently to the ground. She was pale and looked on the verge of death.   
The stone hovered above her still mouth.   
  
"How dare you attack a beautiful dancer like Melissa Chelle! I am the pretty soldier Sailor   
Moon! On behalf of the Moon, I will punish you!"   
  
"All by yourself? You don't stand a chance against me, pretty soldier," it rasped and regrew   
its tenticles.   
  
"I'm here to help! Sailor Venus makes the scene! Venus Love Me Chain!" The chain went flying   
towards the monster and almost captured it. The monster jumped up into the air and shot out   
tenticles, capturing the two senshi.   
  
They struggled in vain, unable to escape. "I told you," the monster said and laughed cruelly.   
It sent energy down its tenticles causing the girls to scream in pain. "You don't stand a   
chance against me."   
  
A wind stirred in the room. A wind made of fire. It crashed into the monster, injuring it   
severly. It dropped the senshi in its pain. The girls looked up expecting to see Sailor Mars   
waiting to brag about the new attack she had learned. Instead, they saw three figures standing   
where the attack had come from. The middle figure stepped out of the shadows and into the   
light. The two girls couldn't help gasping in surprise.   
  
It was a senshi. Her uniform was purple and gold. A long mane of light green hung down her   
back shifting softly as she breathed. A small bit of her hair was pulled back in a tight   
braid. Her green eyes sparkled as she looked down at the sprawled senshi. A smile crossed her   
face, and she raised her left hand and gestered for the two behind her to move forward. A young   
man wearing white slacks and a long sleeve green shirt appeared on her left. His hair was   
short and brown. His upper face was covered by a green and white mask and he held a green and   
white spear in his right hand. Another young man wearing white slacks and a red long sleeve   
shirt appeared on her right. His hair was shoulder length and silver. His upper face was   
covered by a red and white mask, and he held a fiery broadsword in his left hand.   
  
The three jumped down but did not approach the senshi. Instead they immediately went to   
Melissa's body and gently the green-haired senshi pushed down on the stone hovering over her.   
It disapeared back into her body and her color returned. The three stood and began walking   
away.   
  
"Wait!" Sailor Moon cried and stood. The three stopped and turned. The senshi raised a brow.   
  
"Who are you?" Sailor Venus asked rising.   
  
The senshi smiled and the three turned away, disappearing from their sight. A roar broke the   
stillness and Sailors Moon and Venus turned to see the monster struggling to rise. "Zap him,   
Sailor Moon!"   
  
"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" Sailor Moon shouted. The monster transformed into a harmless   
fern. Sailors Moon and Venus looked in the direction the three had disappeared in. "Who were   
they?" Venus wanted to know.   
  
Moon looked at Melissa. 'They had saved her. What was that stone?' She walked over to the fern   
and broke off a piece, "We'd better take this to Mercury."   
  
Venus nodded. "Melissa is beginning to wake up," she said. The two left, returning to the room   
they had transformed in. It was still empty and they powered down. They reentered the room   
where Melissa was. Alia, Ival, and Shawn were helping her up.   
  
"What happened?" Minako asked.   
  
"She was attacked by some monster," Ival replied and lifted her into his arms. Usagi glanced   
around, the fern was gone.   
  
"But...someone saved...me," Melissa spoke softly, "There...were five of them...I wish I   
knew...who they were...so I...could...thank them..." Melissa's tired body couldn't resist the   
call of true slumber. She fell into an easy sleep in the arms of Ival.   
  
He carried her to the entrance of the theater where her fiance had been waiting for her.   
When he saw her passed out in Ival's arms, he raced to her. "What happened to her?" he asked   
anxiously.   
  
"Calm down, Simon. She's okay, just tired." Ival passed the sleeping Melissa into Simon's   
arms. Simon carried her to his car and gently placed her in. He looked back at the group, "Is   
she really okay?"   
  
"She's fine," Alia smiled, "Trust us."   
  
Simon got in the car and drove away.   
  
"Where did you two go?" Shawn wanted to know, "We looked for you everywhere."   
  
"We ran to get help, remember?" Usagi said quickly.   
  
"Then where is it?" Ival asked suspciously.   
  
"When we couldn't find anyone, we came back here to see if we could do anything," Minako   
responded smoothly.   
  
"Enough with the interagation!" Alia said sharply haulting Shawn's next question, "Everyone is   
alright, and that is what's important."   
  
"Sorry," Shawn said immediatly. Ival's apology came after a thoughtful pause.   
  
"We'd better go, Usagi," Minako said. 'They had much to tell the others.'   
  
"Bye, Alia. It was nice meeting you, Shawn and Ival," Usagi said polietly.   
  
"Good-bye, Alia, Ival, and Shawn." Minako smiled.   
  
"Usagi, Minako," Alia said and nodded.   
  
Ival gave a slight bow, still tense from the earlier conversation.   
  
"Au Revior," Shawn whisperedsaid playfully and gave a sweeping bow.   
  
The group split up, Minako and Usagi walked home. Alia, Ival, and Shawn watched them leave.   
"There is something about them..." Ival began.   
  
"...Something that strikes a cord within me..." Shawn continued.   
  
"...Almost like a forgotten memory..." Alia finished.   
  
***********************************************************************************************   
  
"Have you been able to determine anything about the fern, Ami?" Luna asked.   
  
"There is absolutely nothing odd about it, it is just a fern. However, I can tell that it was   
subjected to a high amount of nega-energy. That is what caused the mutation."   
  
"What about the new senshi?" Makoto asked.   
  
"I can't remember any senshi having the uniform you described," Artemis replied.   
  
"What about the two with her?" Rei wanted to know.   
  
"I don't remember them either," Artemis sighed.   
  
"What about the stone?" Minako asked.   
  
"Nothing," Luna replied   
  
"I need to see one to anaylze it," Ami said.   
  
"Usagi! Wake-up!" Rei shouted when she noticed Usagi was sleeping under the table again, "We   
don't hold these meetings so you can sleep through them!"   
  
***********************************************************************************************   
  
"Two senshi...maybe even more," a boy's voice said.   
  
"Who do you think they were?" a girl's voice asked.   
  
"I don't know, Rose. I thought you would," the green-haired senshi said exasperated.   
  
"I do," the girl said.   
  
"Then tell me!" the senshi demanded.   
  
"It is not my place," Rose replied.   
  
"Then who's?!" the senshi exclaimed.   
  
"You must find out on your own," Rose said softly.   
  
The green-haired senshi left in disgust. Rose went to the window and watched her walk away.   
"She has so much to learn."   
  
"She knows enough for now," the boy said.   
  
"I wish I could tell her, Alex."   
  
"Your feelings for her are strong."   
  
"I care more for her than any other Senshi of Earth."   
  
"That is dangerous, Rose."   
  
"Alex, what will happen to her?"   
  
"You know I can't tell you."   
  
Rose turned to look at the child in front of her. His hair was bright red and reached his   
waist. He looked five, but his red eyes revealed that he was much older than his body   
portrayed. "I want to know if she will survive."   
  
Alex looked at Rose with no change in expression. She was shorter than he was. Her small body   
looked five years old. Her golden hair was braided and coiled around her head. Her gold eyes   
looked at him intently, showing her true age. They were both over 2000 years old. "Even for   
you, I cannot."   
  
Rose turned away and looked in the direction that Sailor Earth had left in. "Leave me, Alex.   
I do not wish to speak anymore."   
  
Alex sighed and left her. Rose never took her eyes from the window.   
  
***********************************************************************************************   
  
Well...what did you think?!   
  
E-mail me! I crave attention!   
  
If you liked this story, you should read some of my others. I recomend "Silver Millenium   
Training"   
  
Thanks to everyone who added ideas to this story...wait, no one did that...nevermind...   
Thanks to Andrea for posting it! And thanks to everyone who is reading this as well as the   
story!   
  
~Artemis Luna Diana~ 


	3. Chapter 2

Title: Dancing Earth   
Type: new senshi   
Rating: PG   
Author: Artemis Luna Diana   
E-mail: artemislunadiana@yahoo.com   
Home Page: http://www.caspermoon.com   
  
**********************************************************************************************   
  
This is the second installment of Dancing Earth. Which as you know is about the discovery of   
Sailor Earth and her companions. If you don't like reading "extra senshi" stories...STOP NOW!   
I thought my idea was kind of cool, so I wrote it down and here ya go! NOW READ THE   
STORY!   
  
Oh yeah, I don't own Sailor Moon, yada yada yada....BUT ALIA AND THE KNIGHTS ARE MINE!   
  
**********************************************************************************************   
  
Usagi sat in English Literature bored to tears. 'Two more days,' she thought, 'If only I can   
survive two more days.' In two days school would be out for summer break. Usagi laid her head   
down on her desk and slept till the bell rang. Usagi met up with Ami and Minako out in the   
hallway.   
  
"I'm so hungry," she whined.   
  
Ami giggled. "Then let's hurry to Rei's."   
  
"Makoto promised to bring something special to eat," Minako said as her mouth began to water.   
"...food..." they said in unison and Ami laughed harder.   
  
The three took off towards the temple. About halfway there, they caught sight of a familiar   
couple. "Haruka! Michiru!" Usagi shouted, causing the couple to turn and break into smiles.   
They waved and waited for the girls to catch up to them.   
  
Ami glanced around, no one was in ear-shot. "Have you encountered any new enemies?"   
  
Haruka looked surprised and answered in the negative. "What happened?" Michiru asked.   
  
Minako quickly related the events. "What do you think?" she asked. Haruka and Michiru looked   
perplexed.   
  
"I haven't a clue," Haruka responded.   
  
"Have you asked Setsuna?" Michiru asked.   
  
Before Usagi could reply, a huge tenticle came out of the park and grabbed Michiru.   
  
"MICHIRU! Uranus Crystal Power, Make-up!"   
  
"Moon Eternal, Make-up!"   
  
"Venus Crystal Power, Make-up!"   
  
"Mercury Crystal Power, Make-up!"   
  
The transformed senshi dashed into the park after Michiru. Uranus reached the monster first.   
It was another plant monster, this time it resembled a rose. The body was humanoid and was   
covered with yellow petals. Thorny vines came out of her shoulders.   
  
"Give me your spirit stone!" it roared. Michiru cried out as energy was blasted into her   
mouth. A 1/2" by 1/2" stone full of dark blue energy appeared, and Michiru fell unconscious.   
The Rose Monster grabbed a hold of the stone and laughed in triumph.   
  
"Space Sword Blaster!" Uranus's attack sliced through the tenticles holding Michiru. Michiru   
fell into Uranus's arms and she darted away.   
  
"Michiru?" she said softly. Laying her gently onto the ground, Uranus turned back. "You will   
pay for this."   
  
Mercury, Moon, and Venus arrived in time to see Uranus begin her attack.   
  
"World Shaking!"   
  
"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"   
  
"Shine Aqua Illusion!"   
  
"Venus Cresent Beam Smash!"   
  
The four attacks sprialed towards the monster and smashed into it full force. It roared in   
pain and dropped the spirit stone.   
  
"Venus Love Me Chain!" her chain captured the falling stone before it could hit the ground.   
The chain placed it next to Michiru's body.   
  
Mercury quickly pulled out her computer and entered data on the stone. Mercury switched   
over to the monster and began analyzing it. "The petals are its armor!" she yelled over   
Uranus's latest attack. "But there is a weakness in its stomach petal!"   
  
"Space Turbulence!"   
  
"Princess Halation!"   
  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsdey!"   
  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"   
  
The combined four attacks vaporized the monster. A rose bush now sat where the monster had   
stood. The four senshi hurried over to Michiru, Uranus picked up the glowing blue stone. "How   
do I put it back?"   
  
"Place it above her mouth and push down on it," Moon said remembering how the strange senshi   
had done it.   
  
Haruka quickly did so and the stone disappeared into Michiru's body. Michiru's color returned   
and her eyes opened soon after.   
  
***********************************************************************************************   
  
"At least four now."   
  
"Hmm..."   
  
"And they didn't need our help this time."   
  
"Why are we suddenly finding so many?"   
  
"That is something we are going to have to ask Rose and Alex."   
  
"I doubt they will tell us."   
  
"Probably not, but it is worth a shot."   
  
"I love the fact that you use sayings from all over the world and don't even try to."   
  
"Can you get back onto the program and off of the way I talk?!"   
  
"Sorry!"   
  
Soft laughter could be heard.   
  
"I wonder why that stone was so blue..."   
  
***********************************************************************************************   
  
Haruka and Michiru decided to join Usagi, Minako, and Ami at the senshi meeting. "Did you get   
any data on my stone, Ami?" Michiru asked.   
  
"Yes, I did a quick scan. I'm anaylzing the data right now."   
  
"I wonder why that senshi and her sidekicks didn't show up," Minako said.   
  
"We were fine without them," Haruka said haughtly.   
  
"I know, but...still...I would have liked to know where they were."   
  
"I agree," Rei said.   
  
"Maybe they did show up," Makoto commented.   
  
"Huh?" Usagi questioned.   
  
"But they knew you could handle it so they left you alone," Makoto finished.   
  
"I've got it," Ami said triumpently.   
  
"Well?" Luna asked.   
  
"The stone was filled with Neptune's enery, that is why it was blue and Melissa's was gray.   
However, Michiru's stone didn't just have Neptune's energy."   
  
"What do you mean?" Artemis asked.   
  
"What else was in it?" Michiru asked.   
  
"Earthian energy."   
  
"You are telling me that the stone contains the power of the Earth!" Makoto exclaimed.   
  
"Exactly. Michiru's stone was blue because it didn't have just Earthian energy."   
  
"Like Melissa's," Minako said.   
  
"Right. Unless the stone has another energy in it, it is a simple gray stone with   
a low amount of Earthian energy."   
  
"Why would someone be after these Spirit Stones?" Haruka asked.   
  
"I don't know," Ami replied.   
  
***********************************************************************************************   
  
"Rose, Alex, two more senshi appeared today."   
  
"Oh?" Rose said.   
  
"Yes. Why are we suddenly finding senshi everywhere?"   
  
Rose and Alex exchanged a look. Alex nodded. Rose looked back at the green-haired senshi and   
the two young men with her. "This is the home of the senshi."   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"You remember about the Moon Kingdom, yes?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"The Moon Kingdom was the home of the senshi in the time of the Silver Millennium. All of the   
senshi gathered there. They lived there and protected its royal family. All except you,   
anyways. The home of the senshi in this time is Tokyo. This is where they live. This is   
where they guard the last of the Moon Kingdom's line, Princess Serenity."   
  
"Shouldn't we seek them out? Tell them what is happening?" the young man with brown hair   
asked.   
  
"That is your decision."   
  
"What is your advice?" the young man with silver hair asked.   
  
Rose and Alex exchanged looks again. Alex spoke this time. "Seek them out...tell them   
everything."   
  
***********************************************************************************************   
  
Well...what did you think?! This one was a little shorter than the first one but the third one   
will probably be as long as the first.   
  
E-mail me! I crave attention!   
  
Thanks to Andrea for posting my little fic! Thanks to everyone who has sent me an e-mail. It   
makes me feel loved......send me e-mail. And thanks to everyone who   
is reading this as well as the story!   
  
Don't forget to visit my totally awsome site! http://www.caspermoon.com   
  
~Artemis Luna Diana~ 


	4. Chapter 3

Title: Dancing Earth   
Type: new senshi   
Rating: PG   
Author: Artemis Luna Diana   
E-mail: artemislunadiana@yahoo.com   
Home Page: http://www.caspermoon.com   
  
**********************************************************************************************   
  
This is the third installment of Dancing Earth. Which as you know is about the discovery of   
Sailor Earth and her companions. If you don't like reading "extra senshi" stories...STOP NOW!   
There are conflicting reports on the ages of...well...everyone! So here are the ages I am   
using: Mamoru:19, Usagi and the inner senshi:16, Starlights:17, Hotaru and Chibi-Usa:11,   
Haruka and Michiru:18, Setsuna:?? {what she looks like because as we all know she doesn't   
age!} NOW READ THE STORY!   
  
Oh yeah, I don't own Sailor Moon, yada yada yada....BUT ALIA AND THE KNIGHTS ARE MINE!   
  
**********************************************************************************************   
  
"YEAH!" Usagi screamed as she ran from her last class. School was over for the summer. "No   
more detention! No more tests! No more homework!"   
  
"You never do your homework anyway," Makoto said with a grin.   
  
"SO!"   
  
Minako, Makoto, and Ami burst into giggles as Usagi clenched her fists and growled at Makoto.   
The four girls walked out of the school. Everyone was relieved that they had this break.   
  
"We can now devote all of our time to the new enemies," Minako said.   
  
"And that new senshi," Ami added.   
  
"And those cute guys you keep telling me and Rei about," Makoto said with stars in her eyes.   
  
Usagi sighed dreamily. "I'll be able to spend more time with Mamo-chan."   
  
The girls arrived at the Crown Arcade and went above to the coffee shop. Usagi spotted Rei   
and waved. They sat down and ordered food. Once it arrived the topic of discussion became   
centered on the new arrivals.   
  
"Nothing has happened in two days, I wonder why the monsters have stopped showing up," Makoto   
said.   
  
"I did a fire reading last night, but all it showed me was a silver-haired man."   
  
"Maybe it was Alia's friend Shawn," Minako teased.   
  
"Or it could have been that sidekick of the new senshi," Ami said seriously, "Maybe he is   
behind it all."   
  
"I wonder what Alia is doing right now," Makoto commented.   
  
"Funny you should say that, Mako-chan," Rei remarked.   
  
"Why?" Makoto asked.   
  
"Because Alia has just walked into the coffee shop," Ami replied.   
  
Makoto, Usagi, and Minako turned to look. Sure enough, Alia had walked through the door.   
"Hey! Alia!" Usagi called. Alia turned towards them and smiled. "Come sit with us!"   
  
Alia nodded and joined them. "Hi, guys, how have you been?"   
  
"Great! School is out," Minako replied.   
  
Alia laughed, "Shawn and Ival are suppose to be meeting me here. Do you mind if they join   
us?"   
  
"Not at all," Makoto replied.   
  
"Here they are now," Minako said. She had her eyes trained on the door for just such an   
eventuality.   
  
Everyone turned and Alia waved for the guys to join them. Makoto's and Rei's mouths   
dropped open in surprise. "...wow..." they said in awe.   
  
Minako, Alia, Usagi, and Ami turned to look at them. "You look like two fish out of the   
water," Minako remarked dryly. Rei's and Makoto's mouths shut with a snap. Usagi giggled.   
  
Ival and Shawn reached the table and sat down. They noticed Minako and Usagi and said hello   
to them. Then Ami introduced herself and more pleasantries occurred. Almost simultaneously,   
Ival noticed Makoto and Shawn noticed Rei. They were barely able to keep their mouths from   
dropping open. Alia noticed this immediately and filed it away for future teasing.   
  
The group sat talking for over an hour. Minako, Ami, Usagi, and Alia had one conversation   
going, while Makoto and Ival had a second, and Rei and Shawn had a third. Ami was the first   
to leave.   
  
"I want to finish my courses for next year. I'm only 23 chapters ahead."   
  
Usagi groaned at this and everyone else sweat dropped. Minako left second.   
  
"I have a date with Ferio," she said with a wink.   
  
"Who is Ferio?" Usagi asked after Minako left.   
  
"Minako's latest love conquest," Makoto responded with a grin.   
  
Usagi and Alia were the next to leave.   
  
"I want to show Alia the park," Usagi told them.   
  
Now, the only ones remaining at the table were the two couples. They decided to split up as   
well. Makoto and Ival left for Makoto's place, where promises of Makoto's cooking waited,   
while Shawn and Rei headed for the temple.   
  
**********************************************************************************************   
  
{Usagi and Alia}   
  
"I remember this place," Alia said once they reached the park.   
  
"My boyfriend, Mamo-chan, and I come here often. This is his favorite place in Tokyo. Are   
your memories of it happy?"   
  
"Yes, very happy. My brother and I would sneak out of the house and come here to play. It   
was his favorite place too."   
  
"Where is your favorite place?"   
  
"Tokyo Tower. I don't know why, but I have always liked it."   
  
"That is my friends', Haruka and Michiru, favorite place."   
  
"Tokyo holds so many memories for me. I wish I had been able to grow up here."   
  
"But you got to see so many different places and things. I wish I had been able to see them.   
And you have tons of fans and are VERY POPULAR!"   
  
Alia laughed softly, "It can be bittersweet though. I had to lose my brother to have it."   
  
"Oh...I never looked at it like that before..."   
  
**********************************************************************************************   
  
{Minako}   
  
"...good-bye, Ferio."   
  
Minako watched Ferio walk away. She walked over to a bench and sat down. 'It doesn't help,   
nothing helps. Why can't I make the pain stop?' Minako put her head in her hands. 'I miss   
him so much! What would he think if he knew that I have been desperately trying to erase his   
memory by going out with every guy I see?' Minako sobbed harshly, 'Why did you have to leave   
me? I know that you have important things to do...but it doesn't stop me from wanting you   
here with me. Yaten...please come back...'   
  
**********************************************************************************************   
  
{Ami}   
  
"Fascinating..." she breathed. Ami sat at her computer reading an article about new methods   
of treatment for stroke victims. "Controlling the temperature of their bodies might help with   
the recovery," she recited aloud. "I wonder what...never mind..." Ami sighed and shut down   
her computer. She was no longer interested in academics.   
  
She flung herself on her bed and buried her face in her pillow. 'I wonder what he is doing   
now.' Ami rolled over and stared at her ceiling. 'I'm being pathetic. Moping around months   
after he has gone.' Ami sat up, 'Minako has been thinking about love, too. No one else has   
noticed...but then no one else is away from their love except us.' Ami stood and walked to   
her window. Her gaze was drawn to the sky and a single tear slipped down her cheek. "I miss   
you, Taiki. Please come back to me," she whispered softly.   
  
**********************************************************************************************   
  
{Makoto and Ival}   
  
"WOW! This food is amazing!"   
  
"Do you really like it?"   
  
"Like it? I love it! Can I have more?"   
  
Makoto laughed. She felt so happy. 'I really like him...I think...I'm falling in love...'   
  
Ival watched her as she put a second helping onto his plate. 'She is so beautiful and   
talented and sweet and...perfect...I think...I'm falling in love...'   
  
Makoto turned and their eyes met. Twin smiles lit their faces.   
  
**********************************************************************************************   
  
{Rei and Shawn}   
  
"This is the Cherry Hill Temple, my home."   
  
"It is beautiful."   
  
"Come on, you haven't seen the best part yet."   
  
Rei dragged Shawn up the stairs and into the temple. They wandered around inside the temple   
and ended up inside Rei's favorite room.   
  
"Wow...this is amazing."   
  
They stood inside the room that Rei did her fire readings in. Rei looked around, "My favorite   
room in the temple. Come on, let's go back outside."   
  
The couple walked back out and sat on the steps. Without even thinking about it, Shawn took   
Rei's left hand in his right and held it. Rei's eyes widened in surprise before she smiled.   
She looked up at him; he was smiling down at her. She laid her head down on his shoulder and   
closed her eyes. Shawn smiled and let go of her hand to wrap his arm around her waist. He   
took her hand again, this time with his left. She opened her eyes. She felt so happy. She   
doubted anything could ever make her feel this content again. They sat on the steps, cuddled   
close, watching the sun fall.   
  
**********************************************************************************************   
  
{Alia and Usagi}   
  
They sat on a park bench near the lake. The sun was falling and the setting was peaceful.   
They had spent the time talking about Alia's past, mainly her brother.   
  
"I spent so little time with him, yet, he has made the biggest impact on my life. I still   
miss him and dream about him."   
  
Usagi put a comforting hand over Alia's. "How old would he be now?"   
  
"19."   
  
"That is the same age as my boyfriend. Do you have a boyfriend, Alia?"   
  
"No, just the dream of one."   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"I dream about him almost every night. One day, I'll see him and then we will be together for   
all eternity."   
  
"What does he look like?"   
  
"He has long, dark hair pulled back in a ponytail and dark eyes. He is fairly tall with a   
lanky build. In my dreams, he sings to me and we dance together."   
  
"That is so romantic!" Usagi gushed.   
  
Alia smiled, "Tell me about your boyfriend. Is it serious?"   
  
"Very serious! I love him, and he loves me. Look at this ring he gave me." Usagi held out   
her hand so Alia could see the ring. "We were destined to be together. We were together in   
the past, we are together now, and we will be together in the future. Our love can withstand   
any and all obstacles!" Usagi had risen as she gave her impassioned speech and now stood in   
front of Alia. "We are as one! I always know when he is near and how he is feeling. He   
knows when I am in trouble and when I am upset. Our bond can never be broken!"   
  
Alia felt a longing deep inside her for the love that Usagi had. 'When she finally met the   
one from her dreams, she would have it as well. But when? When would she meet him?'   
  
Alia's thoughts and Usagi's speech were interrupted by a scream. Alia gasped and stood.   
Usagi turned towards the scream, "Wait here!" she said to Alia and ran towards it.   
  
"Moon Eternal, Make-up!" she said as soon as Alia was out of sight. She ran faster and almost   
crashed into the monster. It was another plant monster. This time it was like a Venus Fly   
Trap. It had three heads that were all snapping at her. Sailor Moon rolled out of the way.   
She stood and realized who it was the monster had attacked. Motoki! His spirit stone was   
hovering over his mouth. 'Good, the monster hasn't taken it yet!' she thought and stood. "I   
am Sailor Moon, the champion of love and justice! In the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!"   
  
"Moon Tiara Action!" The attack hit the monster and knocked it back away from Motoki.   
  
"Earth Light Ray!"   
  
Sailor Moon watched as a rosy colored beam smashed into the monster, knocking it back further.   
She turned to see who had unleashed the attack. It was the mysterious senshi, except she was   
alone this time.   
  
"I am Sailor Earth, the defender of Earth's sacred powers!"   
  
"Sailor Earth..." Moon breathed.   
  
The monster roared and charged towards Sailor Earth. She managed to avoid two of the heads   
but was caught by the third. She was imprisoned inside its mouth unable to get out.   
  
"Sailor Earth!" Moon shouted and dove towards the mouth holding her. She grabbed hold of the   
teeth and tried to break them. Unfortunately, she wasn't watching the other mouths and one   
grabbed her. Now Sailor Moon was locked inside one of the mouths. The remaining mouth   
started heading towards Mokoti's spirit stone, but stopped abruptly when a rose hit the ground   
in front of it.   
  
"Tuxedo Kamen!" Moon shouted.   
  
Sailor Earth stared transfixed at the rose. 'It looks just like mine...' She looked up at   
the one who had thrown it. 'She had missed his introduction speech, who was he?' She looked   
over to the mouth holding Sailor Moon, 'Tuxedo Kamen?'   
  
Tuxedo Kamen pulled out his cane and then changed his mind. A cane wouldn't do much in this   
situation. Instead, he pulled out his sword. It had a black handle and a dark silver blade.   
A single star was at the base of the blade on either side. He jumped down from the tree he   
had been standing in and slashed at the mouth holding Sailor Moon captive. Sailor Moon fell   
out of the mouth with a crash.   
  
"OWWWWW!"   
  
Next, he freed Sailor Earth who sprang nimbly from the mouth and landed softly with her back   
towards him. "Sailor Moon! Now!"   
  
"Right! Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" The attack crashed into the monster and it   
dissolved into a simple Venus Fly Trap.   
  
Tuxedo Kamen hurried to Mokoti and pushed his spirit stone back into his body. He stood and   
walked to Sailor Moon. "Are you alright?"   
  
"Yes. How is Motoki?"   
  
"He'll be fine in a few minutes."   
  
"Sailor Earth..." Sailor Moon said softly.   
  
"Yes, Sailor Moon?"   
  
"Are you a friend or a foe?"   
  
Sailor Earth turned to face the couple and gasped. "The Sword of Night!"   
  
"Huh?" Tux and Moon said. They both looked at his sword, it looked the same as it always did.   
  
"That is the Sword of Knight! That means you are the Black Knight!"   
  
"What are you talking about?" Moon asked completely confused.   
  
"That sounds so familiar..." Tux said softly.   
  
Sailor Moon looked at Tuxedo Kamen and then turned to Sailor Earth. Something was happening.   
Without even thinking about it, Tux transformed into his prince form.   
  
"Prince Endymoin!" Moon said in shock, 'What was Mamoru thinking?!' She transformed into her   
princess form and grabbed his arm.   
  
He looked down at her. "Princess Serenity."   
  
Sailor Earth gasped again, "It can't be..." She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and   
transformed. The Prince of Earth and the Princess of the Moon turned to see a princess before   
them. She wore a light green dress with a gold sash. A symbol was on her forehead; it was a   
green and blue planet. The symbol of Earth was the planet itself. She opened her eyes...and   
memories came flooding in. Three shocked people were remembering everything.   
  
FLASHBACK BEGINS   
  
"Usagi, I want you to meet my brother, Prince Endymion. I think you would be perfect for each   
other!"   
  
{change}   
  
"Alia, I think I'm in love with him."   
  
{change}   
  
"The sword chose you, Mamoru!"   
  
"Are you happy that your brother is one of your knights?"   
  
"Absolutely!"   
  
{change}   
  
"I haven't seen Usako in so long..."   
  
"You will see her in a week, Mamoru!"   
  
{change}   
  
"How dare you!"   
  
"You will regret this, Queen Serenity!"   
  
"I regret nothing, King Endymion!"   
  
"Prince Endymion, Princess Alia, we are leaving now!"   
  
"Princess Serenity, do not go after them!"   
  
{change}   
  
"I forbid you to ever see her again! Earth shall have no more to do with the Moon Kingdom!"   
  
"Father!"   
  
"Why won't you let them be together?!"   
  
{change}   
  
"I'm in love with her, Alia."   
  
"Mamoru! You could be killed for saying that!"   
  
{change}   
  
"I love you, Usako!"   
  
"I love you, too, Mamo-chan!"   
  
{change}   
  
"I must go to her! I have to defend her!"   
  
"What about us? We are under attack too!"   
  
{change}   
  
"You will die, Sailor Earth!"   
  
"Beryl, how could you?!"   
  
A scream of pain.   
  
"Now I will kill your brother's love and take him for myself."   
  
"Never!"   
  
"DIE!"   
  
{change}   
  
"Prince Endymoin, Alia is dead..."   
  
A scream of terror.   
  
"Usako!"   
  
FLASHBACK ENDS   
  
The three detransformed and fell to the ground.   
  
*********************************************************************************************   
  
Well...what did you think?! Did I leave you hanging? Are you anxiously awaiting the next   
chapter? GOOD! I have done my job well then!   
  
E-mail me! I crave attention!   
  
By the way! I have no idea where anyone's favorite place is so all of that came from my head,   
it would be cool though if I managed to guess right!   
  
Thanks to Andrea for posting my little fic! Thanks to everyone who has sent me an e-mail. It   
makes me feel loved......send me e-mail. And thanks to everyone who   
is reading this as well as the story!   
  
Don't forget to visit my totally awsome site! http://www.caspermoon.com   
  
~Artemis Luna Diana~   
  
and because people have asked...yes...I am also known as Casper because I am just cool like   
that. 


	5. Chapter 4

Title: Dancing Earth   
Type: new senshi   
Rating: PG   
Author: Artemis Luna Diana   
E-mail: artemislunadiana@yahoo.com   
Home Page: http://www.caspermoon.com   
  
**********************************************************************************************   
  
This is the forth installment of Dancing Earth. Which as you know is about the discovery of   
Sailor Earth and her companions. If you don't like reading "extra senshi" stories...STOP NOW!   
So is the story interesting? Are you enjoying yourself? GOOD! I'll let you read it now,   
seriously, stop reading this. Read the story! Hello! Why are you still reading this?! READ   
THE STORY!   
  
Oh yeah, I don't own Sailor Moon, yada yada yada....BUT ALIA AND THE KNIGHTS ARE MINE!   
  
*********************************************************************************************   
  
Usagi slowly opened her eyes. The gray-white of a ceiling greeted her gaze. 'Where am I?'   
She turned her head and saw Mamoru sleeping beside her. She slowly sat up. They were lying   
on top of a bed. The room was white and green and obviously masculine. She looked back down   
at Mamoru; his eyes were slowly opening.   
  
"Usako..."   
  
"Mamo-chan..."   
  
She placed a hand on his chest and scooted closer to him. His hand covered hers lovingly.   
They both jumped when they heard a knock on the door.   
  
"Yes?" Usagi said timidly.   
  
"It's Ival. Can I come in?"   
  
"Yes, please enter," Usagi responded.   
  
Ival entered the room. His eyes took in the scene and he knew immediately that his two guests   
were in love. Usagi looked at him for answers and the young man lay exhausted beside her.   
  
"Where are we?" Usagi finally asked.   
  
"This is my room. This house belongs to Alia, Shawn, and I."   
  
"Where is Alia?" the young man asked and sat up with the help of Usagi.   
  
"She is resting, Mr.?"   
  
"My name is Chiba Mamoru," he turned and looked Usagi and then looked back at Ival, "Or rather   
Kanzaki Mamoru."   
  
Ival could barely contain his shock. He remembered telling Alia that Mamoru might be alive,   
but he hadn't really expected it. "I'll be back in a moment."   
  
He returned with Shawn, and the two stared at Mamoru. Usagi frowned. 'What was so hard to   
understand? Mamoru was alive and had a sister.'   
  
"Shawn? Ival?" Alia's voice floated from down the hallway.   
  
"Coming, Alia!" Shawn called and headed off in the direction of her voice.   
  
"Come on, let's move you two to the kitchen," Ival said when Shawn left.   
  
Usagi and Mamoru stood and followed Ival into the kitchen. They sat down on barstools and   
Ival made them hot chocolate. Alia and Shawn soon joined them. Alia sat down, and Shawn   
stood beside Ival.   
  
"What all can you remember?" Alia asked.   
  
"I would say just about everything..." Mamoru replied.   
  
"Me too..." Usagi added.   
  
"...ditto..." Alia said quietly.   
  
"Well we don't, so do you mind filling us in?!" Ival said exasperated.   
  
"It would be best if everyone was present. Then the story wouldn't have to be repeated,"   
Mamoru said.   
  
"Everyone?" Shawn questioned.   
  
"Follow us," Usagi replied. She then pulled out her communicator, "Emergancy Meeting," was   
all she said.   
  
"Wait!" Shawn said before Usagi and Mamoru could leave.   
  
"We can't leave the children," Ival explained. "Rose! Alex! Come on! We're going to   
a meeting."   
  
Two children emerged into the kitchen where they were all standing. They were both about   
five. The girl had golden hair braided and then coiled around her head. She had deep   
golden eyes. The boy had dark, red hair that reached his waist and matching red eyes.   
  
"This is Alex and Rose," Shawn said. Usagi and Mamoru recognized them but said nothing.   
  
*********************************************************************************************   
  
They arrived at the temple in record time. Shawn wondered why they were at Rei's. When they   
reached the top of the steps, they saw Rei standing in the doorway. She was noticably shocked   
when she saw them approach. "Fire room!" she called to them before disappearing into the   
temple.   
  
They entered the temple and Usagi led them to the fire room. Shawn recognized it immediately.   
It was Rei's favorite room. Inside the room was a collection of females, one guy, and two   
cats.   
  
Rei approached them and said, "I'll make the introductions." Usagi and Mamoru nodded. They   
walked to one of the walls and leaned up against it.   
  
Rei began with the strangers. "This is Alia, Shawn, and Ival." Pointing to each in turn.   
Shawn interrupted her to introduce Alex and Rose before allowing her to move on.   
  
Rei turned, "You already know Usagi, Mamoru --"   
  
Mamoru cut her off, "Rei, fully introduce everyone."   
  
The guy with short blondish brown hair took a half step forward in protest, but stopped when   
Usagi looked at him.   
  
Rei began again, "Tuskino Usagi: Sailor Moon, Princess Serenity, Neo-Queen Serenity.   
Chiba Mamoru: Tuxedo Kamen, Prince Endymion, King of the Earth. Mizuno Ami: Sailor Mercury,   
Princess Ami of Mercury. Aino Minako: Sailor Venus, Princess Minako of Venus. Setsuna:   
Sailor Pluto, Princess Setsuna of Pluto, Guardian of Time. Kino Makoto: Sailor Jupiter,   
Princess Makoto of Jupiter. Michiru: Sailor Neptune, Princess Michiru of Neptune. Tomoe   
Hotaru: Sailor Saturn, Princess Hotaru of Saturn. Ten'oh Haruka: Sailor Uranus, Princess   
Haruka of Uranus. I am Rei: Sailor Mars, Princess Rei of Mars."   
  
Alia and her gang were shocked to discover the identies of everyone in the room, especially the   
fact that the supposed guy was actually a girl. Before they could recover, more was unloaded   
on them.   
  
"This is Luna and Artemis, our cat guardians," Rei continued.   
  
"Welcome to our meeting," Luna said polietly.   
  
"Welcome," Artemis echoed.   
  
"Our only missing members are Chibi-Usa and Diana," Rei finished.   
  
"Chibi-Usa?" Alia asked though she kind of had a feeling where the question would end.   
  
Rei looked at Usagi and Mamoru. They nodded. Rei turned back to their guests. "Chibi-Usa   
is Usagi's and Mamoru's daughter in the furure. She is also Sailor Chibi-Moon, Small Lady, and   
Neo-Princess Serenity. Diana is Luna's and Artemis's daughter in the future."   
  
Ival and Shawn were doubly shocked. 'How in the name of Earth did they know about their future   
daughter, much less meet her?!'   
  
Mamoru turned to Alia, "Fully introduce yourselves." Everyone but Usagi looked puzzled.   
  
Alia nodded. "I am Mamoru's younger sister, Kanzaki Alia: Sailor Earth, Princess Alia of   
Earth. This is Ival Karsavina: the Green Knight, 'The Spear of Courage', Duke of Rusina on   
Earth. This is Shawn Flanagan: the Red Knight, 'The Flame of Earth', Prince of the Earthian   
Army." Alia hesitated. Mamoru smiled at her and nodded. "That is Kanzaki Mamoru: Black Knight,   
'The Sword of Honor', Prince Endymion of Earth."   
  
The senshi were surprised at the newcomers and Mamoru. However, they were completely   
unprepared for what happened next. "Alex is the Red Dragon of Earth, and Rose is the Gold   
Dragon of Earth. They are our guardians."   
  
"Are they real dragons?" Minako asked softly.   
  
"Yes, we are," Rose replied. "We take this shape to walk with Sailor Earth and her knights."   
  
"Now! All transform to your fullest potential!" Alex shouted.   
  
Unable to stop themselves, everyone transformed. Princesses were scattered across the room;   
Prince Endymion was revealed; two knights stood in full battle dress; two humans stood where   
the cats had been; only the dragons had not transformed. The symbols on everyone's foreheads   
began lighting up. Alex had a red ball on his forehead and Rose a gold one. The light   
pouring from the symbols began connecting. Rays of light criss-crossed the room. With them,   
came knowledge and memories.   
  
********************************************************************************************   
  
KNOWLEDGE   
  
She was Alia. She held the Rose Crystal. Her destiny was to protect the Power of Spirits.   
Each human posessed a part of that power in the form of a spirit stone. The knights, six in   
all, were her companions. Shawn: the Red Knight. Ival: the Green Knight. Mamoru: the Black   
Knight. Three weapons had chosen their masters; three remained masterless.   
  
The "Broadsword of Fire" had chosen Shawn. The "Spear of Lightning" had chosen Ival. The   
"Sword of Night" had chosen Mamoru. That left the "Staff of Holy Light", the "Bow of   
Silence", and the "Axe of Tides" without masters.   
  
The Spirit Stone of Love, the Spirit Stone of Hope, the Spirit Stone of Light, and the Spirit   
Stone of Life were in danger. The four stones resided in four of the warriors of the Silver   
Millennium. They knew that the Spirit Stone of Love was kept within Usagi. The Spirit Stone   
of Hope slept within Alia. Light's and Life's specific locations were not known.   
  
*********************************************************************************************   
  
KNOWLEDGE   
  
She was Usagi. She held the Silver Crystal. Her destiny was to protect the Universe from all   
evil. By her side were the senshi: Sailors Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus,   
Neptune, and Pluto. Ami, Minako, Rei, Makoto, Hotaru, Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna: her   
friends.   
  
Born into their power, together, they were unbeatable. Forever, their will to protect the   
innocent and save the just would prevail. A combination of strength, compassion, wisdom,   
intellegance, love, temper, and laughter connected them with a bond that could not be broken.   
  
Each a princess in their own right, all following the one princess who would become Queen of   
the Universe. Each would die to save another. Each would die to save their Queen. Their   
Queen would die to save them.   
  
*********************************************************************************************   
  
KNOWLEDGE   
  
They were the Dragons of Earth. A total of four dragons existed. Alex: the Red Dragon, Rose:   
the Gold Dragon, Shanna: the Violet Dragon, and Lantis: the Black Dragon.   
  
They have been alive for over 2000 years and were unable to die. Alex could see the future;   
Rose held all the knowledge of the universe. Lantis controlled all magic. Shanna the Just   
always knew the truth from a lie.   
  
Faced with immortality, they watch as those they love wither and die. They wait for the group   
that shall live forever. A total of 20 humans would live forever with them. A king, a queen,   
a princess and her husband, four knights, and 12 senshi.   
  
*********************************************************************************************   
  
MEMORIES   
  
"Haruka! Where are you?"   
  
"You have to find me, Alia! That is what hide and seek is!"   
  
"But I'm only six!"   
  
{change}   
  
"Alia! My mother is looking for you!"   
  
"NO AMI! I WANT TO TRAIN WITH HARUKA!"   
  
{change}   
  
"Haruka? Do you love Michiru?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
{change}   
  
"Ival! Why didn't you tell me that you were in love with Makoto!"   
  
{change}   
  
"I love you, Rei"   
  
"Shawn..."   
  
{change}   
  
"Usagi? Have you seen Alia?"   
  
"No, Haruka, why?"   
  
"I feel as though she is in danger..."   
  
{change}   
  
"Queen Serenity..."   
  
"Yes, Setsuna?"   
  
"Alia, Haruka, and Michiru were killed on Earth..."   
  
"What!"   
  
{change}   
  
"IVAL! NO!"   
  
{change}   
  
"REI! GET OUT OF THE WAY!"   
  
{change}   
  
The last scream of pain formed a word, "YATEN!"   
  
{change}   
  
"Seyia..."   
  
"No...I won't believe it..."   
  
"She has fallen in battle..."   
  
{change}   
  
"AMI! I have to go to her!"   
  
"It's too late!"   
  
*********************************************************************************************   
  
The light ended with a flash; everyone gasped and fell to their knees. So many memories had   
flooded through all of them. Haruka and Michiru had died on Earth with Alia during the battle   
with Beryl. Haruka and Alia were best friends during the Silver Millennium, and Michiru joined   
them when she and Haruka fell in love. Alia had studied under Ami's mother. Ival and Makoto   
were destined to be together; as were Shawn and Rei. Minako will always love Yaten. Taiki's   
voice had screamed Ami's name, and Seiya was in love with...someone...   
  
*********************************************************************************************   
  
{Alia, Mamoru, and Haruka}   
  
They had left the temple over an hour ago. Michiru and Setsuna had taken Hotaru home, and   
Usagi had gone with them to give the three time to catch up.   
  
"Do you remember how we met?" Haruka asked Alia.   
  
"You snuck off of Uranus onto my transport. I found you stowed away in my bedroom."   
  
Haruka laughed, "I can still see the look on your face when you found me."   
  
"I can remember screaming."   
  
The three laughed.   
  
"I remember when we first met Michiru," Alia said smiling.   
  
"It was your idea to sneak off planet, AGAIN!" Mamoru responded.   
  
Haruka laughed, "And it was your fault we didn't end up on Pluto."   
  
"True..." Alia replied   
  
More laughter sounded.   
  
"Oh! Do you remember when we went to Mars?"   
  
"Which time? The one where you destroyed half of the Fire Palace or when you two managed to   
almost slice Rei to pieces with your swords?" Mamoru taunted.   
  
"Hey! That was completely her idea!" Alia said pointing at Haruka.   
  
"It was not my idea to see if the Central Fire Pedestal could be pushed over!" Haruka   
responded.   
  
Mamoru laughed, he hadn't know that Alia had been the reason the pedestal had fallen. "You   
two were always in trouble."   
  
"You were normally there with us," Haruka replied.   
  
"Yeah, it wasn't until you met Usagi that you stopped getting in trouble."   
  
"I could say the same! You and Michiru and you and Seiya!"   
  
"Seiya... Where is he now?"   
  
Haruka and Mamoru looked at Alia intently. "He isn't on Earth," Mamoru said slowly.   
  
"He's not dead is he?!"   
  
"No, no, no! He is on his own planet right now," Haruka said quickly.   
  
"Oh..."   
  
*********************************************************************************************   
  
{Ami}   
  
She had left the meeting and headed straight home. She lay on her bed, staring out the window   
at the stars.   
  
'Perhaps, it's not so bad... He called my name, he loved me... I remember it all... We were   
in love...'   
  
*********************************************************************************************   
  
{Minako}   
  
She sat by the lake in the park. 'We were in love...'   
  
*********************************************************************************************   
  
{elsewhere in the galaxy}   
  
"Yaten, Taiki..."   
  
"Yeah, Seiya?"   
  
"What's up?"   
  
"I have this funny feeling..."   
  
Taiki and Yaten looked at Seiya closely. "What do you mean?" Yaten asked.   
  
"I feel like we shouldn't be here...that we are wanted on Earth..." He stood and began to   
pace.   
  
"I have experienced that feeling as well," Taiki replied.   
  
"Me too," Yaten added.   
  
"Should we go?" Seiya asked, stopping his pacing.   
  
"Yes, we will need to speak with Princess Fireball," Taiki agreed immediately, standing.   
  
"I know why you feel the call to Earth," came a feminine voice.   
  
"Princess Fireball!" Yaten said and stood.   
  
"Go to Earth."   
  
"We will return soon, Princess," Seiya said.   
  
The three Starlights left the room and headed for the transport bay, they would leave   
immediately. Princess Fireball watched as their ship pulled away, "No, you won't. Love   
beckons, and you must answer the call."   
  
*********************************************************************************************   
  
Well...what did you think?! E-mail me! I crave attention!   
  
Thanks to Andrea for posting my little fic! Thanks to everyone who has sent me an e-mail. It   
makes me feel loved......send me e-mail. And thanks to everyone who   
is reading this as well as the story!   
  
Don't forget to visit my totally awsome site! http://www.caspermoon.com   
  
~Artemis Luna Diana~ 


	6. Chapter 5

Title: Dancing Earth   
Type: new senshi   
Rating: PG   
Author: Artemis Luna Diana   
E-mail: artemislunadiana@yahoo.com   
Home Page: http://www.caspermoon.com   
  
**********************************************************************************************   
  
This is the fifth installment of Dancing Earth. Which as you know is about the discovery of   
Sailor Earth and her companions. If you don't like reading "extra senshi" stories...STOP NOW!   
So is the story interesting? Are you enjoying yourself? GOOD! I'll let you read it now,   
seriously, stop reading this. Read the story! Hello! Why are you still reading this?! READ   
THE STORY!   
  
Oh yeah, I don't own Sailor Moon, yada yada yada....BUT ALIA AND THE KNIGHTS ARE MINE!   
  
*********************************************************************************************   
  
{Alia, Ami, Minako}   
  
Alia, Minako, and Ami had decided to spend the night at Ami's. The three wanted to talk   
about their loves, Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki. They were sad. Everyone was with the one they   
loved, except them.   
  
"Seiya..."   
  
"I wish that we could get them to come back...maybe they would remember as well," Ami said.   
  
"Is there any way to contact them?" Alia asked.   
  
"Setsuna probably could, but I doubt she would. Interfering with the time line and all,"   
Minako said sourly.   
  
"Hmm..."   
  
"Getting an idea?" Minako asked Alia.   
  
"Maybe..."   
  
Ami perked up, "What kind of idea?"   
  
"Nahhh...it wouldn't work...stupid idea..."   
  
"Oh," Minako said depressed.   
  
"Let's stop mopeing about!" Ami said after a moment, "Let's go for a walk."   
  
"Okay."   
  
"Yeah, I guess your right."   
  
Ami, Alia, and Minako grabbed their jackets and left Ami's. They didn't have any specific   
destination in mind; they were just walking. They entered the familiar park and walked to the   
lake. In the darkness, the lake seemed even more beautiful. The moon was full and bright,   
the stars shined softly, comforting the three heart-weary girls.   
  
*********************************************************************************************   
  
"Seiya, we are almost there."   
  
"Thanks, Taiki."   
  
"Any ideas on why we all wanted to come?" Yaten asked.   
  
"...just dreams..." Seiya said softly.   
  
"Dreams?" Taiki asked.   
  
"Dreams of a girl named Alia."   
  
"...Alia...I've heard that name before..." Yaten said slowly.   
  
"As have I..." Taiki added.   
  
"...Alia..." they said similtainiously...and were almost knocked flat by the flood of memories   
that hit them.   
  
*********************************************************************************************   
  
MEMORIES   
  
"Princess Alia, I'd like to introduce you to Seiya, a Starlight of Princess Fireball."   
  
"I am pleased to meet you."   
  
"The pleasure is all mine, Your Highness."   
  
{change}   
  
"Call me Alia. If a man saves my life, the least he could do is call me by my name."   
  
{change}   
  
"Alia...I think I'm in love with you..."   
  
"That's good, because I know I'm in love with you!"   
  
The first passionate kiss is shared.   
  
{change}   
  
"I'm pleased to announce that Princess Alia of Earth will marry Seiya, Starlight of   
Princess Fireball."   
  
{change}   
  
"Queen Serenity..."   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"There are more weddings to be arranged."   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"Minako has accepted Yaten, and Ami has accepted Taiki."   
  
"So the three Starlights have finally moved off of the bachelor list." She laughed.   
  
{change}   
  
"I'll be back soon."   
  
"I love you."   
  
"And I you."   
  
A kiss of farwell.   
  
{change}   
  
"You won't even know I am gone."   
  
"I love you."   
  
"I'll always love you."   
  
A kiss of parting.   
  
{change}   
  
"I'll be right here, waiting for you."   
  
"I love you, Alia, so much."   
  
A kiss of good-bye.   
  
*********************************************************************************************   
  
{Starlights}   
  
"Alia...I remember you...forever..."   
  
*********************************************************************************************   
  
{Ami, Alia, Minako}   
  
They had sat down close to the lake. The area was quite, midnight had long passed. Ami was   
almost asleep, she was curled up in a ball. Alia was wide awake, staring out at the lake.   
Minako had fallen asleep sitting up.   
  
"Alia? Aren't you tired," Ami yawned.   
  
"Nope."   
  
"Did Minako fall asleep?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"We should go back home." Ami yawned again.   
  
"Yeah, I'll wake up Min...WHAT IS THAT?!"   
  
Ami immediately sat up and Minako's eyes snapped open at the noise, she was awake, barely.   
Alia stood and Ami and Minako followed suit. Minako no longer felt tired, completely awake,   
she stared. A bright light had fallen from the sky. Inside the light were three shadows.   
  
"What is it?" Minako asked softly.   
  
"Could it be one of those plant monsters?" Alia asked.   
  
"Look! Those three shadows are forming into something!" Ami said quickly.   
  
"They look alomst human..." Minako breathed.   
  
"They are..." Alia whispered.   
  
"What do you mean?" Ami asked.   
  
"Please don't let this be a dream..." Alia said ignoring Ami's question.   
  
Minako gasped as the first shadow stepped out of the light, "Yaten..."   
  
Ami's mouth dropped as the second figure emurged, "Taiki..."   
  
"Seiya..." Alia whispered as the final shadow left the light.   
  
The light disapeared. The three Starlights stood in awe. The three girls they had come to see   
were there to greet them. Seiya could barely breathe. Never had Alia seemed more beautiful   
to him.   
  
"Alia?"   
  
"Seiya!"   
  
The two ran to each other and embraced, unaware their friends had done the same.   
  
"I missed you, so much, even when I couldn't remember you," Seiya told her.   
  
"I know. I felt the same emptiness in my soul. I love you, with all my heart."   
  
"And I you." They kissed, a kiss full of all of their pent up longing and heartbreak.   
  
*********************************************************************************************   
  
{8:13am, scout meeting: Rei's}   
  
"I can't believe Ami is late! Minako and Alia I can understand, but Ami? Something has to be   
wrong."   
  
"They would have called for help, Rei," Mamoru soothed.   
  
"Mamoru's right, Rei," Luna said comfortingly.   
  
"There is nothing to worry about, you would have felt something anyway," Artemis added.   
  
"They were all at Ami's last night," Shawn said.   
  
"They are lonely," Ival remarked.   
  
"What do you mean?" Makoto asked.   
  
"Alia, Ami, and Minako were in love in the Silver Millennium, many of us were," Michiru replied.   
  
"Only, Alia's, Ami's, and Minako's aren't here with them. They don't even remember them,"   
Haruka said sadly.   
  
"Who?" Hotaru asked, confused.   
  
"The Starlights," Setsuna answered.   
  
"What?!" Rei shouted, "How come I didn't know about this?!" Everyone sweatdropped.   
  
"Rei, you di--" Usagi stopped mid-sentence.   
  
"Footsteps," Rose said.   
  
"Someone has arrived," Alex replied.   
  
Forteen pairs of eyes turned to the door. In walked Alia, Ami, and Minako...followed by   
Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki!   
  
*********************************************************************************************   
  
Well...what did you think?! E-mail me! I crave attention!   
  
It's short, I know, but I'm having a minor case of writer's block. Well actually it's not   
writer's block, it is more like writer's overload, . I have got two other stories   
started and am having trouble deciding which to work on. However! Don't worry, I promise to   
work on Dancing Earth so that I can put at least one chapter out every two weeks if not every   
week, which is more likely.   
  
Thanks to Andrea for posting my little fic! Thanks to everyone who has sent me an e-mail. It   
makes me feel loved......send me e-mail. And thanks to everyone who   
is reading this as well as the story!   
  
Don't forget to visit my totally awsome site! http://www.caspermoon.com   
  
~Artemis Luna Diana~ 


	7. Chapter 6

Title: Dancing Earth   
Type: new senshi   
Rating: PG   
Author: Artemis Luna Diana   
E-mail: artemislunadiana@yahoo.com   
Home Page: http://www.caspermoon.com   
  
**********************************************************************************************   
  
This is the sixth installment of Dancing Earth. Which as you know is about the discovery of   
Sailor Earth and her companions. If you don't like reading "extra senshi" stories...STOP NOW!   
So is the story interesting? Are you enjoying yourself? GOOD! I'll let you read it now,   
seriously, stop reading this. Read the story! Hello! Why are you still reading this?! READ   
THE STORY!   
  
Oh yeah, I don't own Sailor Moon, yada yada yada....BUT ALIA AND THE KNIGHTS ARE MINE!   
  
*********************************************************************************************   
  
"To be honest, I'm not surprised."   
  
All eyes turned to Haruka. Alia grinned. "Explain."   
  
"Well, with the way you three were moping about," the said three blushed and turned to their   
love with a sheepish grin, "and the fact that everyone's memories were returning, it was only   
a matter of time before the Starlights showed up and everyone was happy again."   
  
"Good logic," Ami said with a grin.   
  
"Welcome back, guys!" Usagi shouted.   
  
"CONFETTI!" Shawn yelled.   
  
Everyone laughed as he imitated throwing confetti in the air.   
  
*********************************************************************************************   
  
{Mamoru & Usagi, park, on bench near lake: noon}   
  
"Are you happy, Mamo-chan?"   
  
"With you, Usako? Always."   
  
Usagi smiled. "I meant are you happy that your memories have returned and that Alia is here?"   
  
Mamoru looked puzzeled. "Why wouldn't I be?"   
  
"You haven't said anything about it. I worry about you."   
  
"You don't have to worry about me, Usako."   
  
"I love you, Mamo-chan, I can't help it." She smiled.   
  
Mamoru leaned close and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "I love you, Usako."   
  
*********************************************************************************************   
  
{Seiya, Yaten, Taiki, Alia, Usagi, Alex, & Rose: Starlights' place: 3:00pm}   
  
"We can't really get much done at those large meetings," Alex said slightly irriated.   
  
Usagi grinned. Alia exchanged a look of amusement with Seiya. "It's true though," Alia   
agreed, "with so many people trying to talk at once, not much gets done."   
  
"So what do you want to do?" Usagi asked.   
  
"We could split everyone up into a category," Taiki interjected.   
  
"What kind of categories were you thinking of?" Yaten asked.   
  
"Haruka, Hotaru, Michiru, and Setsuna in one group. Alia and the Knights in   
another. Usagi and the inner senshi in one, and the Starlights make up the final group."   
  
"So how do we go about confering between groups if we don't meet together?" Alia asked.   
  
"How about one from each represent that group at a meeting between the groups. Like Usagi   
for the inner senshi, and Alia for the Knights," Rose replied.   
  
"Seiya for our group, and Setsuna for the outer senshi," Taiki finished.   
  
"All of the advisors can attend that meeting as well," Alia added.   
  
"So, we have a minor group meeting before every major meeting and things should run   
smoothly," Taiki said matter-o-factly.   
  
Yaten grinned at Taiki's self-important tone. "He's so masterful," he said cheerfully,   
causing everyone but Taiki to burst into giggles or all out laughter. Taiki glared at him.   
  
"Some people just can't appreciate a genius," Taiki retorted causing the laughter to get out   
of control. Taiki couldn't help but join in.   
  
*********************************************************************************************   
{Mamoru, Hotaru, & Setsuna, near Tokyo Tower: 4:00pm}   
  
Setsuna had gone to the Gates of Time for a time after the senshi meeting. She had wanted to   
know if the time-line would be clear or not. While she was there, she had been shown   
something she had been expecting to happen. So she asked Hotaru and Mamoru to come with her   
to Tokyo Tower. Neither knew why.   
  
"Why are we here, Setsuna-mama?" Hotaru asked.   
  
"We are waiting for someone."   
  
"Who?" Mamoru asked puzzled.   
  
Just then, a light shot down out of the sky landing only a few feet away from them. Setsuna   
was not surprised but both Hotaru and Mamoru jumped. A small shadow began falling down   
through the beam of light. Once it touched the ground, the light faded away and a very   
familiar figure stood where it had been.   
  
"Chibi-usa!" Hotaru cried.   
  
"Hotaru! Setsuna! Mamoru!" she cried and ran to them, hugging all three of them. "Diana   
came too." she said as the little kitten popped up out of her backpack.   
  
"I'm so glad you're back!" Hotaru told her happily.   
  
"Mama said that I would be useful and would meet some very interesting people and Aunt Alia   
said that I get to meet her, too! She said that she was very surprised to meet me and nearly   
passed out! I can't wait to see it!"   
  
*********************************************************************************************   
{Hotaru & Chibi-usa, Outer's house, Hotaru's room: 6:00pm}   
  
"I wish I was in love..." Chibi-usa sighed. She lay on her stomach, sprawled on Hotaru's   
bed. She had been introduced to everyone and had instantly realized the connections between   
the Knights and the Senshi. Alia had nearly passed out as predicted, claiming that Chibi-usa   
looked just like her mother, except for the hair-style.   
  
Hotaru looked up from the book she was reading to see a dreamy look on Chibi-usa's face. She   
smiled. "Me too."   
  
Chibi-usa looked at her friend, "Really?"   
  
Hotaru smiled and nodded. "Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama are very much in love and so happy.   
Usagi and Mamoru are in love too."   
  
"So are Alia & Seiya, Minako & Yaten, Ami & Taiki, Rei & Shawn, and Makoto & Ival..."   
  
"You and I are the only ones not in love..." Hotaru finished their linity sadly.   
  
"What about Setsuna?" Chibi-usa asked.   
  
"I think Setsuna-mama was in love a long time ago."   
  
"Who do you think it was? And what happened to him?"   
  
"I don't know."   
  
"Maybe he was reborn like everyone else and she'll meet him again!" Chibi-usa said   
enthusastically.   
  
"Yeah!"   
  
*********************************************************************************************   
{Setsuna, outside Hotaru's room: same time}   
  
Setsuna smiled at the Hotaru's enthusism. The other senshi hadn't known that Setsuna had   
been in love during the Silver Millennium. She had kept it hidden even from the man she had   
fallen for. It had only been through chance that he had even found out. The second he had,   
he had pursued her. His love for her was a powerful thing, it had broken through the walls   
she had put up to keep him out. She had been determined that no one would interfer with her   
duties as Sailor Pluto. She thought she had no right to fall in love. Queen Serenity had told   
her differently.   
  
{FLASHBACK BEGINS}   
  
"Setsuna, why do you refuse his offer? He loves you."   
  
"Your Majesty, I can let nothing get in the way of my duties. I am responsible for guarding   
the Gates of Time."   
  
"Does your duties forbid you from being happy?"   
  
"I-I don't know, Your Majesty."   
  
"They don't. Do you think that you must guard the gates alone?"   
  
"Yes, Your Majesty."   
  
"You do not."   
  
"Your Majesty?"   
  
"Setsuna, the position of Sailor Pluto is a lonely one, but only until she falls in love. The   
one she falls in love with, can marry her and stay with her, help her to guard the Gates of   
Time."   
  
"You mean..."   
  
"Yes."   
  
{FLASHBACK ENDS}   
  
Setsuna sighed. The end of the Silver Millennium happened before they were married. He died   
defending the Earth. Queen Serenity had been right and wrong. The position of Sailor Pluto   
was a lonely one, but it didn't end when she fell in love. The position of Sailor Pluto would   
be lonely forever.   
  
*********************************************************************************************   
{Alia, Ami, & Taiki, library: 7:00pm}   
  
Alia, Ami, and Taiki sat in the library looking at biology textbooks and genetic research   
papers trying to uncover any more information on the plant monsters. Taiki and Ami both   
seemed to understand what they were reading, Alia was secretly doodling. She had given up   
trying to understand the paper in front of her. She looked up and noticed some very   
beautiful African violets. They were a beautiful silvery color. She had never seen ones   
with that color. Suddenly they pulsed and began to grow. Alia gasped and stood abruptly.   
Taiki and Ami looked up into her shocked face and then followed her gaze to the plant. Ami   
ducked behind a bookcase and quietly transformed. Alia and Taiki shouted for everyone to   
clear the library. Ami pulled out her computer and began analyzing the growing plant. People   
ran from the library, the second the coast was clear, Alia and Taiki transformed.   
  
Their transformations ended in time to see a young American man emurge from one of the   
study rooms. He appeared deep in thought and had either ignored the shouts to evacuate or   
simply hadn't heard them. He walked right in front of the plant monster without even   
noticing it. It finished its transformation and grabbed him before he was out of reach.   
  
"Yipes!"   
  
"Give me your Spirit Stone!"   
  
"What?!"   
  
Before the monster could release its energy to free the Spirit Stone, Taiki intervined. "Star   
Gentle Uterus!" The attack blasted off the tenticle that held the man and knocked him over   
to Alia.   
  
"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Mercury's attack hit it dead on, stunning it.   
  
The man had fallen at Alia's feet. Alia looked down at him. He had waist length white hair   
that he hadn't bothered to tie back. Pale skin and light grey clothing almost made him seem like   
a ghost. He looked up and their eyes met. Sky-blue eyes clashed with blazing green ones, and   
Alia cried out in pain. Taiki and Ami turned to see Alia fall to her knees beside the man   
clutching her chest.   
  
"Sailor Earth!" Ami yelled and started towards her, only to be blasted back by the energy   
emminating from her. White silvery light poured from her chest and a white oak staff began   
appearing in front of her. The staff was almost six feet tall but very plain. It was only   
a few seconds before it was solid and the light faded. Alia fell forward onto her hands, panting.   
The staff lifted and sailed the few feet between her and the man. It rested in front of him.   
He started to reach for it, but then stopped. Alia turned to him.   
  
"Touch...it has...chosen...you...must...touch..." She could say no more and collapsed the rest   
of the way to the ground, all of her energy spent.   
  
He reached for it, closing his hands around it. White light shot through the room again. When   
it faded he stood holding the staff, his height topping it by only a few inches. His grey   
clothing was gone. In its place were white slacks and a silver long sleeved shirt. A white   
and silver mask covered his upper face. An armband of white and gold covered his left wrist and   
a pendant with a crystal stone appeared around his neck.   
  
Taiki and Ami could only stare in awe. It was the most shocking way to discover a partner they   
had ever seen. The monster roared and grabbed the unsuspecting senshi. It had remained   
stunned only as long as the light had been in the room. It was no longer there.   
  
The man took in the situation. Slowly he placed the bottom of the staff on the floor in   
front of him, he closed his eyes. He whispered, "Spirits..." White beams of light began to   
surround him. They circled around him, lifting his hair, rustling his clothes. "...of Earth."   
The beams left him and craashed into the monster destroying it instantly. Taiki and Ami fell to   
the ground, none the worse for wear.   
  
The man walked over to Alia and leaned over her. Her eyes fluttered open and she slowly sat up.   
"You...you are the Silver Knight, the chosen of the Staff of Holy Light..." She smiled up at him   
and stood. She offered a hand that he readily accepted. "I'm Sailor Earth, my name is Alia."   
  
The man smiled at her as they shook hands. "Mine's James."   
  
*********************************************************************************************   
  
Well...what did you think?! E-mail me! I crave attention!   
  
I know, I know! It took a long...LONG...time to get this chapter out, and I can only beg for   
forgiveness. My life is a crazy one but it normally allows me to write to my heart's content.   
It hasn't been doing that lately. I'm already getting started on the next chapter before my   
life notices that I have spare time again...lol   
  
Thanks to Andrea for posting my little fic! Thanks to everyone who has sent me an e-mail. It   
makes me feel loved......send me e-mail. And thanks to everyone who   
is reading this as well as the story!   
  
Don't forget to visit my totally awsome site! http://www.caspermoon.com   
  
~Artemis Luna Diana~ 


	8. Chapter 7

Title: Dancing Earth   
Type: new senshi   
Rating: PG   
Author: Artemis Luna Diana   
E-mail: artemislunadiana@yahoo.com   
Home Page: http://www.caspermoon.com   
  
**********************************************************************************************   
  
This is the seventh installment of Dancing Earth. Which as you know is about the discovery of   
Sailor Earth and her companions. If you don't like reading "extra senshi" stories...STOP NOW!   
So is the story interesting? Are you enjoying yourself? GOOD! I'll let you read it now,   
seriously, stop reading this. Read the story! Hello! Why are you still reading this?! READ   
THE STORY!   
  
Oh yeah, I don't own Sailor Moon, yada yada yada....BUT ALIA AND THE KNIGHTS ARE MINE!   
  
*********************************************************************************************   
  
Alia, Taiki, Ami, & James sat at the Crown Arcade drinking sodas. Alia was grilling him on   
his life and his memories of the Silver Millennium. They had established that he had been   
the Priest of the Spirits of Earth, hence his abilities to call them forth with the aid of   
the Staff of Holy Light. In this life he was a novelist. He had traveled from his home in   
New York City to research for his next novel. He was 26 years-old but already very popular   
in America and Europe. He was highly intelligent and could speak many languages, among them   
Japanese, English, Latin, Russian, French, and Arabic. Alia, Taiki, and Ami listened   
enthralled as he told them his history. However, his memories of the Silver Millennium   
were sketchy at best. Other than being a priest, he didn't really remember anything.   
  
"Maybe you have to meet someone to remember," Ami said.   
  
"Or say somehting," Taiki added thinking of when the Starlights had said Alia's name.   
  
"If I am suppose to say something, what do I say? If I am suppose to meet someone, who is   
it?" James asked thoughtfully.   
  
"Maybe we should have a senshi meeting and see if anyone can remember anything about James,"   
Alia said.   
  
"Good idea," Ami replied and the four left the arcade. They glanced around and made sure   
they were out of eyesight before Ami called the senshi, and Taiki called the starlights, and   
Alia called the knights. The three hid their comunicators and the group headed to Rei's.   
  
*********************************************************************************************   
  
Ami, Alia, Taiki, and James were nearly the last to arrive. Only Setsuna, Chibi-Usa, Hotaru,   
and Diana were missing. The four headed in surprising everyone with James's appearence. The   
senshi took in the 6'5" young man with waist length pure white hair and were speechless.   
Shawn, Ival, and Mamoru took one look at him and new exactly who he was.   
  
"James!" Shawn said and started laughing. Mamoru grinned and Ival joined Shawn in laughing.   
"Long time no see!" This comment sent Ival to the floor. Mamoru gave the two a disgusted   
look and muttered "Dancers..."   
  
That comment caused Alia to glare at him and he grinned at her. James couldn't help the slow   
smile that began to spread across his face. Not one for showing much emotion, it surprised   
everyone when he let out a whoop and jumped the three knights and embraced them.   
  
Haruka gave a disgusted snort, "Men..." This sent the whole group into gales of laughter.   
Alia jumped into the group hug of the knights. Growing up in America had changed James a   
bit, he was more open and ready to laugh. Alia remembered that in the Silver Millennium,   
James had always seemed so sad, and it was only a few weeks before the end that he had come   
to her laughing his head off (which had scared the crap out of her) and said he'd done the   
impossible by falling in love. After that he had been cheerful and friendly with everyone.   
It had made everyone so happy, James had finally come out of his shell. But then Beryl had   
come and that love had been destroyed, as hers had been. James had never even told them   
her name, he had wanted to introduce her instead.   
  
The group hug tightened then broke apart as James and Shawn began swapping stories. Mamoru   
walked over to Usagi and kissed her forehead. Ival walked over to Makoto and slung an arm   
around her sholders bringing her close to his body. Rei walked over to Shawn and he slipped   
an arm around her waist. James laughed as she reminded him of something that happened in   
the Silver Millennium. Haruka and Michiru held hands as they talked to Alia. Seiya had   
both his arms wrapped around Alia's waist and her back was pressed against his chest. Taiki   
and Ami had retreated to a corner of the room and were working on Ami's data computer with   
Luna, Artemis, Alex, and Rose. Minako and Yaten were munching on some food Makoto had   
brought over. The door opened and in walked Hotaru, Chibi-Usa, and Diana. Diana went and   
politely greeted Usagi and Mamoru before dashing over to her parents. Shawn and Rei   
introduced James to Chibi-Usa while Hotaru dealed with the memories of James returning.   
  
James was also dealing with an overload of memories. With every comment and look and gester   
made by his friends he was reminded of something in the Silver Millennium. He decided to go   
outside for a breath of fresh air and some time to recoperate from the latest batch of   
memories he had recieved after talking to Minako and Yaten.   
  
He stepped outside and shut the door behind him. The brisk wind played with his hair and   
he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He heard footsteps and quickly opened them.   
He was not prepared for the shock of what he saw. A tall, green haired woman was walking   
towards him. She hadn't noticed him standing there. She was staring down at the   
ground as she walked. She was exactly the way he remembered her. It was almost   
like how they had met.   
  
*********************************************************************************************   
{flashback begins}   
  
Soundless footsteps walked the garden path. Unfocased eyes stared at the ground.   
  
Soundless footsteps walked the garden path. Focused eyes stared in concentration at a book.   
  
BOOM! SMACK! OW! WHAT THE HE-- CRASH!   
  
Sprawled on the ground was a tall young man and a tall young woman. The man had pure white   
hair and the woman had deep forest green hair. Irriated sky-blue eyes stared at the woman.   
"Why don't you watch where you're going next time!" He untangled himself from the woman and   
stood. He held out a hand to help her up which she ignored and stood. He was struck by her   
beauty but basing his decision on the murder in her eyes decided this was not the best time   
to tell her she was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen.   
  
{flashback ends}   
*********************************************************************************************   
  
"Why don't you watch where you're going next time."   
  
Setsuna gasped and looked up. "James?" she breathed.   
  
*********************************************************************************************   
{flashback begins}   
  
"I've loved you since the first moment I met you!"   
  
"The first time you met me, you yelled at me!"   
  
"Setsuna, please! Why won't you accept my love?"   
  
"Because I am Sailor Pluto, I must guard the Gates of Time. Nothing can interfer with that!   
Not even my love for you!"   
  
"Setsuna, I want to marry you! I want to be with you for the rest of my life!"   
  
"James, I can't!" she sobbed.   
  
{change}   
  
"Setsuna, why do you refuse his offer? He loves you."   
  
"Your Majesty, I can let nothing get in the way of my duties. I am responsible for guarding   
the Gates of Time."   
  
"Does your duties forbid you from being happy?"   
  
"I-I don't know, Your Majesty."   
  
"They don't. Do you think that you must guard the gates alone?"   
  
"Yes, Your Majesty."   
  
"You do not."   
  
"Your Majesty?"   
  
"Setsuna, the position of Sailor Pluto is a lonely one, but only until she falls in love. The   
one she falls in love with, can marry her and stay with her, help her to guard the Gates of   
Time."   
  
"You mean..."   
  
"Yes."   
  
{change}   
  
"James?"   
  
"Yes, Sailor Pluto? What do you wish of the Priest of Earth?"   
  
"James, look at me."   
  
Sad, sky-blue eyes took in the appearance of Setsuna. "Yes?"   
  
"James, I spoke with the Queen..."   
  
A flicker of hope crossed over his face, then was carefully masked.   
  
"James, she said... she said that you could live with me at the Gates... she said... we   
didn't have to be apart..."   
  
"Setsuna..." he said softly and pulled her close to him. He kissed her, and the kiss   
erased all the hurt her tearful rejection had caused.   
  
{flashback ends}   
*********************************************************************************************   
  
"Setsuna..."   
  
"James!" she cried and rushed into his arms. Their kiss was full of passion and longing.   
They didn't notice when the door opened and nine senshi, three starlights, three cats, two   
dragons, and three knights stared dumbstruck. They had heard shouts and had been expecting   
another plant monster and instead found Setsuna and James kissing.   
  
"Wow! Look at the steam coming off of them!" Minako said gawking.   
  
"Get a room!" Shawn said laughing.   
  
Setsuna and James broke off their kiss to look at the sea of watching faces. Setsuna blushed   
at the knowing grins from her friends. "Details!" Rei said cheerfully, "We want details!"   
  
"He's quick," Ival commented.   
  
"Yep, he's good, learned from me," Mamoru said nodding sagely. This look was replaced by   
one of pain when Usagi delievered a sharp elbow to the stomach.   
  
"Shhh... We want to see Setsuna-mama kiss James again!" Hotaru said adding her thoughts to   
the drama. Her comment was immediately backed by Chibi-Usa, and the group stared at them   
again.   
  
"Don't mind us," Makoto said.   
  
"Pretend like we aren't even here," Ami added.   
  
"Go away," James said softly with a smile on his face and pulled the door closed. They could   
hear the chorus of groans that his action had caused through the door, and they grinned. Their   
lips met again in a kiss that renewed all of their declerations and all their hopes.   
  
"When do you think the wedding will be?" Minako asked loudly enough to be heard through the   
door. Setsuna and James chuckled.   
  
*********************************************************************************************   
  
Well...what did you think?! E-mail me! I crave attention!   
  
I'm making up for lost time! Next chapter already completed, can you believe? I can't! I   
haven't really been doing much with the villians and so that is what the next chapter is   
going to focus on. And yes, I realize this chapter is short, but I really wanted to end   
with Setsuna and James in this chapter and begin the next with the villians. Don't worry,   
my characteristic long chapters will return!   
  
Thanks to Andrea for posting my little fic! Thanks to everyone who has sent me an e-mail. It   
makes me feel loved......send me e-mail. And thanks to everyone who   
is reading this as well as the story!   
  
Don't forget to visit my totally awsome site! http://www.caspermoon.com   
  
~Artemis Luna Diana~ 


End file.
